Wendy Had A Little Lamb
by RegularFalls8026
Summary: It's Wendy's birthday, and all her friends and family are invited to her surprise party! Plus, she has a VERY special request for Dipper to make her birthday EXTRA special. Wendy x Robbie/Wendy x Dipper and brief mentions of Nate x Lee/Tambry x Thompson/Stan x Lazy Susan Rated T just in case


Wendy rolled her eyes as she neared the Mystery Shack, viewing Robbie's text one more time. It read:

_Hey babe meet me at the shack in an hour. I need help with something. Ttyl, bye_

She snapped her phone shut and pocketed it, walking up the rickety stairs. She got out her employee key to the shack and turned the lock. She opened the door and walked in. All the lights were out, and there was no sign of her boyfriend. "Rob? Robbie? You there?" she called. No answer.

Suddenly, the lights flickered on, and she screamed as everyone she knew jumped out of their hiding place.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, WENDY!" they all cheered. She was still in shock. Stan, Dipper, Mabel, Nate, Lee, Thompson, Tambry, Lazy Susan, her dad, her brothers, Cute Biker, Sherriff Blubbs, Deputy Durland, Nate and Tambry's mom, Lee's parents, and Soos were all there. There was a huge table of delicious looking food (she was sure it was from Lazy Susan), a huge dance floor, a table covered in presents, a cake designed to look like a big Rubix cube (it looked EXACTLY like one!) a disco ball, and a GIGANTIC DJ station. It was the coolest thing she'd ever seen. But her happiness and excitement all faded at once when she realized what was missing.

_Where was Robbie?_

Her smile faded. She looked all around, but didn't see him anywhere. Her stomach twisted and she clenched her fists in rage. HE MISSED HER BIRTHDAY?! What kind of boyfriend was he?!

Just then, a dark figure slid down the rail of the stairs. It stepped off and strode over towards her. When it stepped into the light, she realized who it was.

Robbie.

She felt so bad for doubting him. He'd never miss her birthday. He strode over, smirking. He reached her and kissed her hand. "All for you, girl." he said, gesturing at the huge party. She smiled hugely and hugged Robbie tightly. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's dance!" she cheered. Everyone let out a cheer and sped to the dance floor.

Stan tipped his hat and bowed to Susan. "May I have the pleasure?" he asked, holding his hand out.

"Yes you may, sir." she giggled, grabbing his hand. He grinned and walked her to the floor.

Nate was smiling and pumping his fists into the air, jamming to the music. Lee tapped his shoulder. "Hey dork, remember this?" he asked. He backed up a little, then started doing the stomp. Nate laughed out loud. "You're such an idiot, oh my god."

"You are too, ya loser." Lee said, giving Nate a playful punch in the arm. Nate laughed and punched back. "Now let's dance! WHOO!" Both the boys started doing the stomp, laughing hysterically.

Mabel and Dipper were dancing wildly, feeling as if they owned the dance floor. Dipper dropped to the ground and did the worm, Mabel chanting "GO DIPPER! GO DIPPER! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!"

Tambry stopped dancing for a moment and wiped her forehead. "Thompson, go get us some punch." she said to her boyfriend.

"Just a sec_"

"NOW."

"OK, OK. Be right back." He walked off toward the punch bowl and sighed. "She really needs to work on not being so bossy."

Cute Biker giggled and ran to the middle of the floor. He began dancing like a maniac, and everyone took notice.

"Whoa, check out that maniac!" Lee laughed.

"Haha yeah! He's awesome!" Nate agreed.

"GET 'EM! GET 'EM!" everyone jokingly chanted, mocking his slogan. They all laughed hysterically and clapped as he bowed and ran off for some snacks.

"Robbie, this party is _off the chain_! Who organized this?" Wendy asked excitedly.

Robbie blushed and scratched his head. "Well…you know yesterday when me, Nate, and Lee told you that you couldn't hang out because we wanted some guy time?"

"Yeah."

"Well we went up to the diner and met up with Tambry, Thompson, Stan and the twins, Soos, and Susan, and we planned it there."

"Are you for real?!"

"Yeah."

"Aww, baby! You guys rule!" She gave Robbie a kiss and he laughed. "Thanks, I'm really glad you like it."

"Well come on, let's hit the floor!" Wendy pulled Robbie to the floor and they danced awesomely. After about 10 minutes, Wendy gasped loudly. "I know EXACTLY what I want for my birthday!" she cried.

"What's that, babe?"

"Be right back!"

She ran to Soos's DJ stage and tapped his shoulder. "Hey dude. Like your party?" he asked.

"Yeah I do! Anyway, listen_ just turn the music off for a minute. I have to do something."

"OK, whatever you say dude." He faded the music until it was fully silenced. "Aww!" everyone jeered.

"Hey everybody! So_ as the birthday girl, I have a very special request of my good friend, Dipper Pines." she announced. Dipper's eyes widened.

"Uh…w-what do you want me to d-do?" he stuttered. She jumped down from the stage strode over to him.

"Dipper Pines, would you do me the honor of doing," she giggled "a little dance for us?"

"Uh…it depends. What dance?"

"The Lamby Lamby Dance!" she giggled.

His cheeks flushed bright red. He started sweating and shaking as he looked at all the guests. "Wendy, not in front of everyone!" he squeaked. Wendy kneeled down and put her hand on his cheek.

"Please? For my birthday? It'll make me feel _really_ special." she pleaded, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

"But, Wendy…"

"If you do it, I'll give you a special dance with me." she bribed.

"Uh…"

"And a kiss." she added.

His eyes widened so much, he was sure they'd pop out of his head. He blushed. "Oh uh…." he sighed "OK, I'll do it. But just for your birthday."

"Oh Dipper, thank you!" she said, hugging him. He blushed some more. "Now go put your lamb costume on, Dippy." she giggled. He sighed and stalked upstairs to get the costume.

"What the H is the Lamby Lamby Dance?" Nate asked.

"Oh it's this ADORABLE dance Dipper learned when he was little. I caught him humming it once and I asked what he was humming. He said nothing, but Mabel explained the whole thing. I saw it once, I wanna see it again."

"…OK then."

Robbie laughed and got his phone out. "This is for my Tumblr page." he said under his breath. After a moment, Dipper came downstairs in his lamb costume. Robbie tried his best not to bust out laughing. He failed.

"Whoa…Doctor Fun Times." Nate said, his eyes wide.

"Question…why do you own a lamb costume at the age of 12?" Lee asked. This only made Robbie laugh harder.

"Ma and Pa at the Dusk 2 Dawn gave it to me. I tried to hand it back, but he flipped out and set on fire and…yeah. So I kind of had to take it." Dipper explained.

"This is true. I watched it. He had to do the dance to make the ghosts go away." Wendy said.

Robbie stopped laughing. "Wait_ I thought you said he got a bat and started beating ghosts down left and right, and then Ma and Pa got scared and ran away like a couple of little girls. That's not the real story, is it?"

"…No. I lied so he wouldn't be embarrassed." she said shamefully. Robbie busted out laughing again and Dipper frowned. "Wendy, do I really have to do this?" he asked.

"If you want my birthday to be perfect, you do."

He sighed and walked to the middle of the dance floor. Everyone saw him and stepped off. "Wendy, what is this? Some sort of girlish birthday song?" Manly Dan asked his daughter.

"No, Dad. Dipper is doing it FOR my birthday, though." She gave Dipper a thumbs up. He couldn't believe he was doing this. He took a deep breath and began the dance and song.

"Wellllll

Who wants a lamby lamby lamby?

I do! I do!

So go up and greet your mammy mammy mammy

Hi there! Hi there!

So march, march, march around the daisies

But don't, don't, don't you forget about the baaaabyyyyy!"

Wendy was sitting there, a happy expression on her face that Dipper couldn't exactly read. Nate and Lee just stood there, their eyes bulging as they struggled not to laugh. Thompson looked shocked, and Tambry was actually NOT looking at her phone. The Corduroys were all in a group, looking disgusted (they were a very masculine bunch). Grunkle Stan was wide eyed and struggling hard not to laugh. Lazy Susan was wide eyed and looking at him with the biggest WTF face ever. And Robbie was on the floor laughing hysterically, holding his phone in his hand. Dipper's heart stopped. Robbie had it on video.

Wendy walked to the middle of the floor and kneeled down to Dipper. "Thank you, Dipper. That made my day." she said, smiling. "Now how about that kiss I promised?"

"Uh…O-OK."

She placed a warm hand on his cheek and pulled him into a kiss. His face burned. Wendy was kissing him. He could hardly believe it. And he honestly hadn't expected anything more than a little peck on the lips. But here she was, kissing him for over 5 seconds. After about 10, she pulled away and smiled her warmest smile. "OK. Now that special dance." she said. Dipper smiled and took her hands. DJ Soos chose a nice, slow song for the two.

As they danced, Dipper blushed furiously and smiled. He couldn't believe it! He looked over and saw Mabel, smiling happily and giving him a thumbs-up. He also saw Robbie, giving him the 'I will destroy you' glare. A shiver went down his spine, and apparently Wendy felt it. She knew exactly why, too. She picked him up and he rested his head on her pale shoulder.

"Don't you worry about Robbie. I won't let him hurt you. And if he shows ANYONE that video, I'll kill him. OK?" she whispered.

He blushed and smiled. "OK. Thank you."

"You got it, Dippingsauce." She smiled and added "I'll always have your back. Always."


End file.
